1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an IC carrier for holding or carrying thereon an IC so as to be transported, stored or electrically connected to a socket.
2. Prior Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 4-41103 discloses an IC carrier comprising two blocks which are placed in laterally spacedly parallel relation and connected together through a spring. This IC carrier has such a construction that the two blocks are movable in a direction toward and away from each other under a resilient force of the spring, and a guide member for guiding the two blocks is provided between the two blocks, the two blocks being opened to receive an IC therebetween by pulling the two blocks outwardly in such a manner as to expand the spring. The IC is held between inner end faces of the two blocks by moving the two blocks inwardly under a contracting force of the spring, leads projecting sidewardly from the IC being supported in grooves formed in a surface of each block.
However, in this conventional IC carrier, the two blocks are opened by grasping one of the blocks with one hand and the other block with the other hand, and while maintaining this condition, the IC must be inserted and removed from the IC carrier.
This is inconvenient indeed because the IC must be held with one hand, the two blocks must be opened with two hands and the IC must be dropped between the two blocks. Accordingly, the working efficiency for inserting and removing the IC is poor. Moreover, the IC will likely not be inserted in a favorable attitude, which often results in deformation of the leads and the like. In addition, the IC will likely not be correctly captured between the two blocks when the two blocks are moved toward each other by a contracting force of the spring, and thus there is a possibility that the IC will be dropped or will escape.
The conventional IC carrier of the type just mentioned can be used for an IC of the type in which the leads are supported on the two blocks. However, the above IC carrier cannot be used for a leadless IC because the size becomes too large for practical use.